A Single Trade
by theramenfreak
Summary: Before Toshiro left to fight for Hinamori's life. HitsuHina implied...


A white, captain's haori rested on his back. Fastened quickly, with a circular, golden clip, his green sash was thrown over one shoulder. His sheath hung with the purple and green hilt visible over one shoulder. His eyes were closed and mouth turned slightly down at the corners. He heaved a sigh and his shoulders hunched temporarily before straightening with grim resolve. He would do all he could to protect her.

He wouldn't return...but he would make sure she lived- no matter the price he paid.

His footsteps were silent as he slowly made his way to the door. He paused with his hand on the handle. Could he really do this? Could his determination really be so strong that he would willingly die?

'_Yes. It has to be,'_ he thought.

Quietly, he slid the light door open and stepped out, leaving all reservations behind- She had to live.

* * *

Her breathing was heavy and uneven, but she didn't care. Multiple chords that, un until recently, had been attached to complicated medical equipment still clung to her arms and chest. He hair was a ragged mess, flowing untied down her back. He eyes were frantic as they searched every corner and alley she passed.

He wouldn't return...not if he left with the others. She couldn't let him.

Her footsteps cast echoes into the otherwise silent night. She stumbled and fell to her knees, tearing the white kimono she was clad in. Tears rolled unchecked down her face and she forced herself to her feet, ignoring the pains that shot through her entire body. Was she too late?

'_No. I can't fail'_ she thought in desperation.

She forced her feet faster, running from her fear.

* * *

"_Toshiro!_"

The cry split the night as effectively as a sword. The voice was laden with fear and unrepressed fear.

Slowly, the figure framed by the unnatural light of a senkai gate, turned.

"Hina...mori?" Toshiro whispered.

The petite girl sprinting towards him was a wreck. She was breathing out of control and her gait was an uncontrolled run. She was only a meter away when she stumbled into his arms.

"Hinamori, what's...what is it?"

Her large brown eyes pleaded silently with his own frantic turquoise ones. Her mouth was half open as she struggled to get her panting under control. Dark hair was thrown across her face, but she didn't care. Momo had to save him...from himself.

She felt a searing pain run through her body again; she still wasn't completely healed; and she sunk to her knees. Toshiro dropped with her, and clutched at her even more tightly as his expression intensified.

"What is it Hinamori? What's..." He trailed off as her eyes filled with tears. She opened her mouth to speak, then caught one glance of his concerned eyes and buried her face in his black kimono.

"Don't go, Toshiro..." her voice was muffled by the heavy cloth, but he could still hear her, "I can't...I can't loose you..."

Toshiro raised his arms and held her closer to him.

"I have to...Momo," his voice cracked with the last word, "I have to..."

Momo was shaking as she gripped the white haori that symbolized the reason he was throwing himself into such danger. Each of her sobs tore through his resolve; weakening it with each shuddering breath she drew.

Again, he whispered, "I have to..."

Gently, he lifted Momo's clutching fingers from his clothes and held them tightly in one hand. He put the other hand under her chin, and lifted it up so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Momo..."

Toshiro's voice wavered, and Momo bit her lip to stop another sob escaping.

A moment of silence passed between them as Toshiro gathered his thoughts.

Momo still stared at him, quietly begging him not to walk through the senkai gate.

"Momo...I will come back..."

He let go of her hands and she slowly lowered them to her lap. She bowed her head as another tear escaped her control and trickled down her cheek.

He paused before standing up. Gently, he reached down and gently took one of Momo's hands. Slowly, she rose in front of him. They stood silently for a minute before she threw her arms around Toshiro one more time.

She closed her eyes and willed this moment to last forever. The feel of his arms around her and the knowledge that he was just . . . _there_.

* * *

Toshiro closed his eyes and focused on committing this moment to his memory. The feel of Momo in his arms. Her warmth; her smell; her breath on his neck; the feeling of her eyelashes quivering as she clenched her eyes shut.

"I will come back, Momo...I promise..." he tried to reassure, but he knew...

He couldn't keep that promise.

* * *

He lies on the cold pavement.

His eyes are closing slowly.

The pool of his blood grows steadily and his life is ebbing away, slowly but surely.

His once silver hair is now stained red.

His turquoise eyes are framed with eyelashes dyed red with blood.

His consciousness is slipping away.

He doesn't want to die, now. There are still things he wants to do.

He wants to see her face one more time; wants to feel her in his arms again; wants to tell her all the things he was never brave enough to before...but he is still satisfied.

She will live

Even though it meant trading his own life...

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, sorry if this seems insanely short, but this idea just popped into my head last night so, of course, I had to write it down. If there are any mistakes or plot holes (That's unlikely since it's not really a story) let me know and I'll fix them up.


End file.
